


Words Will Break

by OMsRandomWriter



Series: Lekomi Legacy Stories [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: A Sith Amongst Jedi, Concentration Sentinel Jedi Knight, Defense Guardian Jedi Knight, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Nautolan Jedi Knight, Orgus adopts them both like the father he is, Sith Pureblood Jedi Knight, Two Jedi Knights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMsRandomWriter/pseuds/OMsRandomWriter
Summary: Phavian was an abnormality within the Jedi Order. She stood tall and resolute as a revered Guardian, but yet most couldn’t see past her red skin and even redder eyes.Ghadani is doing her best to ignore her past, but it always seems to catch up to her. She stayed in the shadows, acting as a stalwart Sentinel, but in her mind, all she could think of was that poor little sith girl who couldn't stand up for herself.
Relationships: Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Archiban "Doc" Kimble, Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Archiban "Doc" Kimble, Orgus Din & Female Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython
Series: Lekomi Legacy Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Words Will Break

**Author's Note:**

> Phavian is a complex character who I love very dearly. I'm a bit sad that if you play a Republic Pureblood, no one says anything.
> 
> No Ghadani for the first chapter. She'll be next time.

The second she stepped off the shuttle, she could hear everyone go silent, unsure of what to say, of what to do as the female pureblood walked forward, curls pinned back as she kept her head high. “Padawan,” one of the council members greeted. “Welcome to Tython.”

“It’s an honor to be here, Master,” she replied with a bow.

"Your previous Masters have said nothing but good things regarding your training and potential," he continued, a familiar undertone in his voice making her heart sink.

"I do wish to continue my trials," she nodded once, only then focusing her gaze on the ground.

Perhaps it was a blessing when the Flesh Raiders attacked.

* * *

"Please," she begged the unknown man, her training blade and body the only things stopping him from killing her fellow Padawan. "Don't do this! Lay down your weapon and we can talk about this!"

"You are _sith_ ," he sneered, such hate in his eyes as her heart pounded like the crude war drums outside of the cave. "You might hide behind that crest, but your true nature will show,"

 _I-I have to-_ she glanced around wildly before lashing out, her unarmed hand catching one of the man's burns before her training saber went against his throat, cutting it open and instantly cauterizing the wound.

As he fell, she stumbled back, somehow not tripping over her fellow as she leaned against the rocks, nausea filling her.

"Are you two Padawans alright?!" She tensed, turning to see a gray-haired Jedi Master running towards them, stopping at the sight of the dead man and flesh raiders. "How badly are you hurt?"

"The man managed to cut his side open," she murmured, unable to look at them. "Master, I don't think he was a Jedi."

"He wasn't," the man confirmed. "You did the right thing, Padawan Phavian. Stand back and I'll make sure they can't use this tunnel anymore." Helping the other Padawan up, she shuffled them back, both watching in awe as the ground rumbled and rocks fell, stopping as there was no way for a flesh raider to get through.

"I want to learn how to do that," she breathed, flushing as the Jedi Master glanced over at her with a chuckle.

"Practice for a few decades and you'll get the hang of it," he said, and rather than sinking, her heart… was calm. Tranquil.

"Master, my wounds need attending to," the other alien said, and he nodded.

"I'll accompany you," he said evenly before turning to her. "Go on ahead and tell the council what happened. All that should be left are stragglers that can easily be chased away,"

"Yes Master," she said, giving him a painful bow.

Moving forward, she desperately tried to figure out why she was so relaxed.

* * *

“How are you settling in?”

She jumped at Master Orgus’s voice, ignoring how her ribs ached. “Everything is well,” she said without thinking, making him frown.

“You haven’t received medical attention yet, have you?”

“No, Master,” she mumbled, glancing down. “Grandmaster Shan wished to talk to me before the meeting, so I had little-”

“You should have informed her, she would’ve understood,” he cut her off, gently grabbing her uninjured arm and tugging her out of the room, towards the healing hall. “As my padawan, your health comes first.” When he glanced back at her, she blinked, wondering why everything was so… fuzzy. “Padawan?”

“I-” her voice broke and breath hitched as her eyes stung. _Your health comes first_. “No one has ever told me that.”

Something shifted, and suddenly, she was laying down on a bed, her ribs wrapped and kolto on her arm. “Rest,” she heard Orgus say. “We’ll talk more in the morning.” Turning her face more into the pillow, she felt the blanket shift, rising up and covering her shoulders.

For the first time since she could remember, she felt at _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review telling me what you think!


End file.
